1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector for receiving a card, and more particularly to a card connector capable of preventing the card from being shot off in the process of withdrawing the card from the card connector.
2. The Related Art
Traditionally, a card connector has an ejecting device used for withdrawing an external card from the card connector. The ejecting device includes a sliding body, a spring and a connecting bar. While the card is inserted into the card connector, the card pushes the sliding body to move. Then the spring is compressed and the connecting bar jostles the sliding body to make the sliding body and the spring relatively immovable. While the card is withdrawn from the card connector, the connecting bar departs from the sliding body. The power stored in the spring releases and drives the spring to reposition and further drives the sliding body to reposition. The sliding body pushes the card to take out of the card connector. However, in the process of withdrawing the card from the card connector, for the above-mentioned card connector has no preventing members to slow down the speed of the card moving outward under the action of the ejecting device, the card is apt to be shot off from the card connector so that the card is lost or damaged. Therefore, a card connector capable of preventing the card from being shot off is required.